borderlandsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ElBosso
Hover-Vorlage Hallo, Also ich habe jetzt denn Code von der MwdiaWiki Seite übernommen, aber leider funktioniert es nicht so ganz. Ich gebe dir mal die Links zu meiner Wiki: MediaWiki: http://de.digimonmasters.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Vorlage: http://de.digimonmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charakter-Hoverbild Ich hatte dort als Beispiel ein paar Bilder rein gemacht, die sind noch nicht Transparent. Das Hintergrundbild wird auch nicht angezeigt? LG --Salsamon 19:01, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hi Salsamon! :Habe dir auf deiner Nachrichtenseite im Digimon Masters Wiki geantwortet. :Gruß :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:27, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Charakter-Hoverbild Hi da du das Hoverbild ja erstellt hast wollt ich dich mal fragen ob du die Bilder für die 2 DLC Charaktere auch so bearbeiten könntest wie du es für die anderen 4 gemacht hast. Hier der Link zu den zwei Bildern: Gaige Krieg Und gleich noch eine zweite Frage: Hast du vielleicht auch gleich eine Idee wie man die am besten in das Bild einbinden könnte da das Bild ja schon recht voll ist? Tastymeatball (Diskussion) 21:08, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Tastymeatball, :danke für den Hinweis! Ich glaube aber, dass das Bild dann doch recht voll wird. Dazu kommt, dass es nur eine kleine Spielerei von mir war, mit deren Funktionalität ich nicht zu 100% zufrieden bin, im Speziellen die Ungenauigkeit bei der Auswahl der Charaktere... war ausschließlich mit CSS allerdings kaum besser zu bewerkstelligen :) :Von meinem Standpunkt aus würde ich bei inzwischen 6 Charakteren eher dazu raten, "stinknormale" Bilder zu verwenden und ggfs. mit einem Borderlands-typischen Schriftzug zu versehen... was hältst du davon? :Soll nur ein Vorschlag meinerseits sein, ich kann auch gerne versuchen, die Charaktere noch drauf zu quetschen, oder auch Hilfe bei der Umsetzung von Alternativen anzubieten. Gib mir einfach Bescheid ;) :Gruß :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 08:33, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::also mir ist es egal wir können es auch so machen wie die englische Wikia und einfach die 6 Bilder nebeneinander platzieren. Ich find es nur wichtig das die 2 Charaktere auch auf der Hauptseite vorkommen. ::und noch eine Frage aus Interesse: Was genau findest du den ungenau an der Charakterauswahl bzw wie würdest du es denn besser finden? ::Tastymeatball (Diskussion) 09:23, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Alles klar, dann gib mir bitte nur noch Bescheid, ob ich euch einen Vorschlag diesbezüglich machen soll, oder ihr euch selbst etwas zurechtbasteln wollt. Dann am besten natürlich auch mal mit den Admins des Borderlands Wikis hier absprechen ;) :::Ungenau am Hoverbild finde ich, dass es aus normalen, rechteckigen PNGs gebastelt ist, die sich unvorteilhaft überlagern, sprich die Ränder der Charaktere sind nicht immer identisch mit dem Übergang zum nächsten Charakter... wie gesagt, das war damals nur eine kleine Spielerei, die ich mal ausprobieren wollte und jetzt nich ultraschlecht ist, aber verbesserungswürdig ;) :::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:48, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Also wenn du willst kannst du gerne was erstellen^^. Ansonsten würd ichs einfach so wie die englische Borderlands Wikia machen. Tastymeatball (Diskussion) 13:47, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::Du darfst auch gerne die Version vom englischen Wiki übernehmen, absolut kein Problem ;) :::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:43, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wikia Musikplayer Hi ich wollt fragen ob es irgendwie möglich den Musikplayer von Wikia kleiner zu machen damit er in eine Zeile passt oder obs eine Möglichkeit Sounds über einen kleinen Button abzuspielen ungefähr so wie hier: http://dota2.gamepedia.com/Enchantress_responses Auf Krieg hab ich mal einen Sound (Such mit Strg+F nach TODGEBURT!) reineditiert aber wie man sehen kann sieht das ziemlich bescheuert aus weil der Musikplayer viel zu viel Platz benötigt Tastymeatball (Diskussion) 19:18, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hi :Der Button des Standardplayers kann relativ einfach verkleinert werden, bspw. ergibt noicon|30px noicon|30px :Allerdings klappt sich dann beim Abspielen der Flashplayer aus und nimmt wieder mehr Platz ein, womit ich dem Wiki, in dem ich Admin bin, auch ein wenig zu kämpfen habe ;) :In deinem Dota2-Beispiel wird die MediaWiki-Erweiterung SoundManager2Button verwendet. Auf dieser Seite im League of Legends Wiki wird sie bspw. auch angewandt (in leicht abgewandelter, aber meiner Meinung nach hübscheren Art und Weise). Leider unterstützen wir aktuell diese Erweiterung nicht, weshalb sie im LoL Wiki über JavaScript eingebunden wird. Ich habe allerdings mal bei unseren Technikern nachgehakt, ob es möglich ist, diese Erweiterung auf Anfrage in einzelnen Wikis zu aktivieren, da es effizienter ist, als separat ein JavaScript zu laden. Das kann allerdings etwas dauern und du kannst ggfs. vorerst auf die JavaScript-Lösung zurückgreifen. Falls du dabei Hilfe brauchen solltest, gib mir einfach Bescheid, dann kümmere ich mich kurz darum :) :Gruß :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:24, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Da ich kein Admin bin müsste jemand die MediaWiki:Sm2.js (LoL Sm2.js) erstellen und importArticles in die MediaWiki:Common.js (LoL Common.js) einfügen. Das Erstellen der Vorlage dürft ich noch selbst hinbekommen^^. Aus mehr dürfte der SoundManager2 Button ja nicht bestehen. ::Hab das Teil übrigens schon selber in eine eigene HTML Seite eingebunden, mir wars aber ein Rätsel wie man das href Attribut so gestaltet das es mit Wikia kompatibel ist also das man es in einer Vorlage verwenden kann ::Tastymeatball (Diskussion) 10:37, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Frag doch einfach mal beim Admin Mandorianer an, ob er dir die MediaWiki-Seite anlegt (ich als Außenstehender will da nicht "einfach so" eingreifen :) :::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:54, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Hab Mandorianer vor 2 Tagen angeschrieben leider kam bis jetzt keine Rückmeldung von ihm. Kannst du es nicht einfach bitte einfügen?^^ ::::Tastymeatball (Diskussion) 17:47, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::Habe die entsprechenden Seiten mal eingefügt. Wollte das nicht künstlich in die Länge ziehen, setze mich aber auch nur ungern über die lokalen Admins hinweg (in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm), nur damit es da zu keinen Misverständnissen kommt ;) :::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:28, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Vielen Dank dir. Kanns schon verstehen das du dich ungern über Admins hinwegsetzt, aber ich wollt jetzt ungern Wochen warten bis er mal wieder reinschaut. Und er ist ja der einzigste Admin von diesem Wiki oder? ::::::Tastymeatball (Diskussion) 13:06, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem, gern geschehen. Laut Spezial:Benutzer/sysop ist Mandorianer aktuell zumindest der einzige wirklich aktive Admin. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:23, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Adminrechte für Snowryder Hallo, könntest du Benutzer:Snowryder vielleicht Adminrechte geben? Ich selber kann es leider nicht und Benutzer:Mandorianer ist seit über einem Jahr inaktiv. Und noch ein weiteres Anliegen. Irgendwie scheint die Anzeige des letzten Logins (von mir jedenfalls) unter Spezial:Benutzer/sysop nicht zu stimmen Tastymeatball (Diskussion) 10:36, 23. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Hey! :Am besten erstellst du dafür einen Adoptions-Antrag im Community-Wiki (hat damit zu tun, dass wir ein zentrales und transparentes Adoptions-Archiv haben möchten). Sollte eigentlich nicht lange dauern und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum der nicht akzeptiert werden sollte. Entweder erfragst du dir dort gleich die Bürokratenrechte mit (um selber Admins ernennen zu können), oder unterstützt einfach direkt den Admin-Antrag von Snowryder, damit man direkt sehen kann, dass Snowryder die Unterstützung eines anderen Admins (also dir) hat. :Bzgl. der Login-Info schreibst du am besten ein Bug-Ticket via Spezial:Kontakt/bug. :Gib mir gern Bescheid, wenn sonst irgendwas ist. ;) :Gruß :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 09:21, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC)